Taking A Gamble
by Akuma Maou
Summary: WH 13 takes place after S3 and they somehow brought H.G. and Steve back, while Hustle takes place a year after the series finale. The WH gang has to find an artifact in Monaco that is making people go missing, but finding out they are jumping to casinos playing the tables. On their journey, they find some interesting people that might help out, but not before shocking them all.
1. Chapter 1: Mission and Gathering

Fanfic of Warehouse 13 and Hustle: Warehouse 13 takes place some time after 3rd season and they somehow brought H.G. and Steve back, while Hustle takes place a year after the series finale. Stacie/Danny and Mickey/Emma

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission and Gathering**

**Univill, South Dakota**

At Leena's Bed and Breakfast, the warehouse gang were in their usual spots around the table for their daily breakfast and meeting. Artie was running rather late today and all the others were talking and eating while they waited to hear about their next mission or work to do that day.

Myka and Helena were chatting about books that they have read and giving their opinions that they had about them as they did often. Claudia, Steve and Pete were in their own discussions. Pete bet Steve that he could eat more croissants than he could and Claudia joined in to say that Pete was going to win hands down. Steve knew that it was all in good fun and decided to take him up on that bet. So there went the morning of everyone then watching the eating fest that went on.

Helena was rather intrigued and disgusted by the display that was taking place and Myka was so used to it that it didn't bother her and Claudia just egged the two men on. Pete was on his 12th croissant and Steve was on his 10th when Artie finally came in and was utterly disturbed when he did.

"Ok, ok that's enough for you two; we have business to discuss and not stuffing your faces with food and Pete I do not want to hear you talk with your mouth full, is that clear," came Artie's stern voice after he gathered his wits back.

"Yeash" Pete said with his mouth full. Artie narrowed his eyes at Pete and gave him a very stern look. Pete swallowed hard and cleared his throat "Yes, sorry." He grabbed his glass he had on the table and drank a bit of the orange juice he had to help the food go down a bit easier than it was.

Everyone around the room was quiet as the exchange went on. Steve just swallowed what he was eating and stopped consuming croissants when Artie came in. Everyone else was just watching the exchange happen between Pete and Artie and then after Pete said he was sorry Artie continued with the meeting. He handed out folders to everyone including Helena, which she was still getting used to after all the times that he didn't when she was reinstated the first time.

"Alright now listen up. All of you will be going to Monaco on a mission -"

Claudia interrupted and said "YES! I get to go somewhere and not get left behind to do inventory for once and have Pete bring me a souvenir that he ate most of on the way back."

"Hey, I resent that!" Pete complained.

Myka jumped in and stated to Pete, "That does always happen, you can't blame her there," she chuckled. Helena and Steve found this rather amusing and all of the outbursts and tried to keep their laughs in.

Artie was becoming impatient and shouted, "ENOUGH!" Everyone became silent once again and waited for Artie to continue. "As I was saying you all will be going to Monaco on a mission. There is trouble brewing in Monte Carlo that can only be caused by an artifact. There are reports of people reporting their family and friends as missing. People are apparently disappearing but in reality they are not. People around the area have also stated to cops, friends and family that they saw the missing person or persons that were reported missing. It turns out they are hopping from casino to casino and never go home till they are out of money and even then they will do anything and everything to get more money to play some more at the casinos."

They finished up with their meeting and were handed plane tickets that were booked to leave in 3 hours so they all finished with their breakfast. Pete called it that he won the bet to Steve and Steve agreed knowing that he could not compete with Pete much longer anyway. They all packed and headed to the airport so they could catch their plane ride to Monte Carlo, Monaco.

* * *

**Monte-Carlo, Monaco **

Mickey Bricks was making calls in his penthouse suite. He was informing his old crew that Albert Stroller was very ill and was going to more than likely die in the next few months. He informed them that Albert would like to meet with them to discuss his will and have a last hurrah before his time came.

The last few days Mickey has been picking up people at the airport or having rides sent out for them. Mickey was on his way to pick up the last of the group today.

* * *

At the airport people were getting off the plane and picking up their luggage. Danny Blue and Stacie Monroe came off the plane and went to where the luggage was. Stacie and Danny got their bags and started to head out, but Stacie stopped and said she needed to use the bathroom. They were at the waiting area for people to catch their planes, and put their stuff down and Stacie went off to the restrooms and Danny stayed with the luggage.

Danny was looking about with no care as he waited for Stacie to come back. A group of people where headed his way that looked like they were business people that were dressed down or agents, but then he saw a girl with them that was dressed very casual and just decided that maybe they were just business people. Maybe the girl was going on vacation with these people that were there for vacation and business on the side. That was interesting enough, but when he got a better look at the people in the group as they were coming closer he could see that there were two guys and three women. One of the women looked like Stacie, but had something about her that was out of place. She seemed like she was, well like Stacie but not. Danny started to wonder if he drank too much on the plane because there was no way that could be Stacie because she went to the bathroom and she also didn't tell him that she was meeting a group of people here. They were to meet Mickey and head to the penthouse that he was staying in. They got closer and closer till they passed by. Danny just watched them pass by and looked after them like a man just in shock and stunned that the woman that looked like Stacie must not have been her because she just walked by him without a notice to him. The woman looked almost exact to Stacie so how could it not be her. Just then Stacie came back and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"What has got your attention so much that you didn't see me coming back? Another bird that is long legged and well fit?" she chuckled as she studied him.

"No, no, no. That's not what it was at all, I promise." Danny denied. "It was just that...well...just that there was this bird..."

"Oh, so it was a bird that you were gawking at," she said with a smile.

Danny was getting frustrated a bit. "NO, NO, NO! wait a minute here, 'kay? I was not gawking at a bird I was looking at a bird that was...well...you... You see?"

Stacie looked at him funny and said, "Not really. There is only one me and I was in the bathroom so how could you be looking at me?"

"That's just it Stace, I don't know. There was a bird that look just like you and she was with a group of people that where all business-y and with a kid about 19 with them. They walked right passed me. I swear it was you that was in the group, but you had different clothes on."

"Danny are you sure you didn't have too much to drink on the plane?"

"I was thinking that too, but I do not feel drunk or anything."

"Well alright, we have to meet Mickey soon so we should get going."

"Yeah alright."

They went downstairs to the entrance to meet Mickey. He was waiting outside the limo with his arms crossed and leaning his back on the car. Stacie saw him and ran to him yelling, "Mickey!" Stacie dropped her bags in front of her when she reached him and hugged him.

Danny walked his way to Mickey and said, "Mickey."

"Danny," Mickey said in turn. They got their things in the car and then they made their way in the car and headed to the hotel.

In the limo Mickey, Danny and Stacie were all getting caught up. "So are we the last to come or are there others that still have not arrived yet?" asked Stacie.

"No you guys are the last to arrive, you being back in America and all. I do sometimes wonder why you guys went back there. Was it just because you had unfinished business to take care of or because of personal reasons? You never confirmed this before," Mickey said with a chuckle.

Danny let out a laugh and said, "Leave it to Mickey to try and figure out a mystery."

Stacie chuckled, replied to Danny's comment as well and answered Mickey's question, "I believe that is the case, as for what we were doing in America, well...let's just say both to that question," she said with a laugh.

"Oh is that so," Mickey replied back. Stacie smiled and nodded her head yes. "Well if you're not going to tell me I'll leave it as that," came Mickey.

Danny replied back with a smile, "All in good time, son. All in good time."

* * *

The warehouse 13 crew got off the plane and got their bags. Pete had watched the movie on the plane several time again. He was now tired while Myka had slept on the plane and did not have jet leg as bad. Myka mentioned to Pete that maybe if he didn't watch the movie all through the whole flight he might actually feel a bit better than he is now and have some energy. Claudia and Steve were laughing at the two bickering as Helena tried to take control before it turned into one of their long-winded bickers.

The team got their bags and headed out of the terminal. They were talking on and off as they went. They argued on what hotel they wanted to stay in.

Claudia asked, "Can we stay in one of those fancy ones?"

Myka shot her down, "We don't have the money for that Claud."

Claudia provided, "H.G. being the great H.G. Wells, she is loaded. We could possibly, maybe use her money...to stay at a penthouse suite..."

Myka looked at her and stated, "Oh no, we are not going to use her money to be in a penthouse suite. That is wrong to use her to get a better flat. No way that is going to happen, end of discussion." Claudia had a disappointed look after that but did not argue any further.

Helena interrupted the discussion and said, "'It is not a problem at all. Why not have fun while we can for a time. Live and experience new and exciting things."

Myka looked and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes quite, darling. Why not splurge a little on friends," Helena said with a smile. As they walked passed a man with blond hair in a blue polo shirt and nice pants. He was sitting in the waiting area to board a plane with quite a bit of luggage.

They made their was down to the first floor and out the terminal. They caught a cab and asked the cab driver if he could speak English and he nodded. They asked if he could tell them where they could find a nice fancy hotel. He told them about the famous Hotel de Paris and that it is very busy and they might be booked up by now. He mentioned another not too far away from the other called Hotel Hermitage that can be very busy but has more suites in it. The warehouse gang decided that they had better chances at the second choice of making a reservation so they told the driver that is were they would like to go. As they left, Claudia saw a limo pull up to the terminal and said to the group that the next time they do this we should get one and ride in class.

Once they pulled up to their destination, the cab driver said with a smile, "Welcome to Hotel Hermitage and hope you enjoy your stay here and hope to see you around. It was nice talking with you. I don't get many American customers I am afraid. It must be my bad luck, but not today, I manage to get you lot here."

Helena smiled and replied, "Oh, thank you. We had a splendid time in the cab. How much do we owe you?" The driver said how much and Helena paid for it and told him to keep the change.

They all got out of the car and got their luggage and walked up to the hotel. When they got into the lobby, Helena and Myka went to the front desk while Pete, Steve and Claudia waited. Claudia was looking around at the architecture and taking to Steve and Pete about it.

Helena and Myka talked to the person at the registration desk and asked if they could get a penthouse suite that might fit 5 people in it. The concierge lady told them that they only had three one bedroom suites and a two bedroom suite available at the moment the penthouse was taken. They decided to go with the two bedroom suite because they could split up in the two bedrooms. The concierge said that was fine and told them that they had a few Diamond suites open if they wanted any of those. Helena wanted to get one of the Diamond Suites they had. Myka beat her to it and said that they would be fine with the two bedroom suite. The concierge nodded her head and asked if they knew how long they were staying. Myka told the woman that they didn't so that they would pay day to day if that was ok. The concierge said it was and told them how much and asked how they will be paying and Helena gave the information. Myka and Helena walked back to the group and told them where they will be staying and they all head up to there room and the 4th floor.

When they go in their new living space, they took their time looking around. Being Claudia, she was gawking at everything. Steve too was much like Claudia but more reserved. Myka was gawking as well, but Myka was more used to looking at these places working for the president, but never living in it along with Pete. Pete was looking and liking what he was seeing and happy to actually get to enjoy the comforts for once and not just seeing. Myka and Pete have stayed in nice places before but not normally a suite.

They all got settled in and enjoyed the comforts of this living experience and eventually retired to bed to start a long day of work that will be starting tomorrow.

* * *

The last remaining stragglers of the hustle crew that worked with the long con pulled up in the limo at Hotel Hermitage. Mickey and Danny got out of the limo. Danny waited by the door and held out a hand to help Stacie out.

"Thanks, Danny. That was very sweet." Stacie thanked

"Sure no problem. I can be very sweet at times you know. It has been known to happen on occasion." Danny replied back with a smirk.

"It sure has. Danny the romantic, how could I forget?" she said with a laugh.

Danny closed the door to the car as Stacie walked out of the way. They got their luggage and headed into the hotel to the penthouse suite that Mickey was staying in. They walked up to the 4th floor to the room. Mickey was telling them as they made their way up to the penthouse that it was a three bedroom so they will have to redo the sleeping arrangements for everyone to get settled comfortably.

When they entered the penthouse they were greeted by all the others. Ash Morgan was the first to greet them. Emma Kennedy came by and greeted Stacie and Danny and dragged her brother along that was trying to bend a card so that he could cheat later in the card game Sean and Ash were playing to pass the time. Stacie and Danny put their luggage down. They all made conversation and caught up with one another. Stacie asked where Albert was and was told that they would meet him tomorrow. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Sean had too much to drink and passed out long ago due to his lack of holding is liquor. He gets drunk fast unlike his sister Emma. Emma was declared by Albert that she could out drink Ash under the table. Ash, Mickey and Emma were playing Texas Hold 'em now and Stacie and Danny were hanging out together on the balcony. Mickey was starting to get suspicious with the way the two have been acting around each other lately. They were always chummy together and would tease each other but this was like a new level. He wondered if it was because they spent a lot of time together for about 5 years. Emma and Ash noticed that too.

"Do you think that those two are spending a lot of time together more than usual?" Emma asked Mickey.

Mickey replied, "Yes, well...it could be because they spent 5 years together alone from the rest of us..."

"Are you honestly telling me you believe that?"

"Why, are you thinking that there is another possibility?"

"Well of course. Has the Great Mickey Bricks not come to the conclusion that Danny and Stacie might actually be dating?"

Ash jumped in and made a comment, "No way, that is not something Stacie would do."

"Oh, and why not?" challenged Emma and a little curious.

"Well, because she wishes not to get involved with people she works with. It's more like a rule for her." Ash answered.

"Really now, that is quite interesting." Emma said more to herself than to the other two that were occupying this conversation.

"You seem interested but not convinced in the slightest that they might just be used to each others company, is that correct?" asked Mickey with interest in his eyes and a coy smile behind his folded hands in front of his face.

"Yes, exactly," Emma replied as she took a sip from her glass of champagne. "Mmmm, just had a thought of how to settle this. Why not make this more fun, hmmm? Let's make a bet on it. I bet you 50 quid Stacie and Danny are dating."

Mickey humored Emma and said, "Alright, that's fine with me. I bet they aren't."

Ash stayed out of it and just watched from the sidelines. This was going to be an interesting bet - Mickey Bricks that could plan for anything against a woman's intuition.

They all eventually retired to bed for the long day that they would have tomorrow. Everyone hoped Albert was ok and that he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

The morning came around and the sun came through the window in the living room of the two bedroom suite. It was very quiet in the suite still, everyone was still sleeping. It was about 6am when Helena began to stir a bit. Helena and Myka ended up sharing the bed and asked the hotel if they could get a spare one and let Claudia have that one.

Claudia did not mind sharing but Helena insisted that she have the bed to herself for the night in the hopes that she could make Claudia's experience that much more appealing. Claudia insisted that they share the bed and rotate on nights so that it is fair. The boys also bunked together though it's not like they had much choice. Pete just made the rule that Steve stay on his side of the bed. Steve rolled his eyes and agreed. He was not interested in Pete at all. Steve could not understand why he always teased him about it. Then again when does he not tease all the others for things like what makes them who they are. It was just a Pete thing to do, to poke fun at the other's expense.

Helena woke up to the feeling of another person in bed and then she remembered that she and Myka were sharing a bed so that Claudia could get her own for the night. She shifted a bit and started to sit up in bed. She looked at the two in the room. Myka had her back to her and was curled up with her hand clutching her pillow. Claudia was apparently a covers hogger and was wrapped up in the blankets like a cocoon. She smiled at that; she was reminded of Christina a bit. Christina would do that sometimes when she wanted Helena to stay with her in the bed and substitute the blankets for the comfort of a person. Helena eventually decided to get up and get ready for the day. As H.G. was in the shower Myka woke up and stretched and saw that Helena was gone. She suspected that she was up and getting ready or was in the living room by now. Claudia started shifting a bit and Myka didn't know if she was waking up or just moving in her sleep, so she stayed very still so if she was still asleep that she would not wake her. Myka waited a bit and nothing happened so she decided to get up and get clothes for the day and get ready. She did not know but she was making a little too much noise and was waking up Claudia from her slumber.

As Myka was about to leave the room a voice behind her asked, "Where is everybody? what time is it?" Myka turned around and answered, "It's 7:30 sweetie and H.G. got up before me and I suspect she is getting ready or is in the living room or something..."

"Oh," was all Claudia could think to say as she untangled the mess of blankets and got out of bed.

As the girls got ready for the day, the boys in the other bedroom were still sleeping. At 7:45ish Steve was the first one up and let Pete sleep. Pete was very tired from having the worst case of jet leg because he wanted to watch the movie on the plane. Pete got out of bed almost an hour later. Everyone was up and eating and hanging in the living room watching TV. Pete saw them and then the food and went automatically to the food. After that Pete got ready and the team all decided to go over how they should tackle the investigation. They had a lot of ground to cover and no idea on what the artifact is besides that it more than likely was is in one of the casinos in the area.

They all decided to split up to gather information in the different casinos around the area and then regroup later. That way they'd have a better chance of narrowing where the artifact is. They all headed to whichever casino they said that they would look into.

* * *

Everyone was meeting Albert today to visit him and to see what he wanted to tell them. Everyone got up and got ready and they all met in the open space of the living room for a conference to discuss the plans for the day. Everyone was looking at Mickey to tell them what was going on because he was the only one that did. "Alright everyone we will be meeting Albert today. He should be coming here any time now."

Everyone was looking at him confused. Emma was the first one to say something, "Wait a minute...here? Albert is meeting us here?"

Mickey answered very calmly like it was no big deal, "Yes, Albert is meeting us here."

"Wait a minute Mickey. Don't you think that might be a bit much for him mate. We should see him not the other way around. He is the one not doing so well." stated Ash.

"Don't worry Ash he will be fine," said Mickey.

"Come on Mickey what is it that you're not telling us. Clearly you are not telling us everything. If you were, you would not be acting like this. You would be the first one to make sure Albert was fine and for him to not overexert himself. So there must be some reason that you think it is fine that Albert is coming here to talk to us about his will and what he might want to do before the time comes." Stacie mentioned in curiosity.

"Ah, well you see... I-" Mickey was about to explain when the door opened and Albert came in. Everyone was looking in Albert's direction and was trying to put the pieces together that Stacie more then likely did as soon as she saw Albert. Albert was looking quite well as everyone took note as he walked toward them and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Well Mickey looks like you should start the explanation." Albert said in a calm, amused voice as everyone was staring at him in disbelief besides the few that started to put the pieces together already.

"I actually was about to before you came in. Some figured it out before you came in, although you coming here tipped them off."' Mickey replied.

"I imagine so," was all Albert said to that.

"So let me get this straight... you were faking the illness and that you were near your light at the end of the tunnel business, yeah?" Stated Danny trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"Yeah that's just about it," Albert stated in return.

Sean jumped in and asked, "Why?"

"Because I had to get you guys here somehow didn't I?" Mickey answered with a smile.

"What?" Sean asked not believing what he just heard. Everyone else was either shocked or smirking.

"You can never call to catch up but you can make a big scheme to get us all here." Stacie said with amusement.

"Well now that we are all here how bout we hit the casino hmmmm?" asked Albert.

They all went to the casino and enjoyed each other's company and had fun at the tables.

* * *

The warehouse agents have been peering all over the city looking in the casinos that they broke up amongst themselves to look into. It took the whole day minus the lunch breaks they all took. Everyone was meeting back now at the hotel suite to go over their observations that they had from their recon at each casino they went to. They all got there around the same time and were heading up to their suite when they noticed a limo pull up just in front of the hotel and a quite a few people stumbled out. They were high class looking and were dressed very nicely. There were 5 men and 2 women all ranged in age. One of the men had brown hair and a fairly cute looking. He is in his twenties along with a woman that had blond hair. Another one of the men was a rather rugged looking man that was 40's or 50's that had brown hair. The next man was an older gentleman with brown hair that was graying. The second to last guy was a black man and around somewhere in his 30's or 40's. The last guy to step out was a man in his 30's with blond hair and ruggedly handsome followed by a woman around the same age that look exactly like H.G.

Everyone was so shocked to see the group that they just stood there. The group was walking into the hotel now as the warehouse agents were off to the side apparently not noticed with their little group of 5. Then again they were dressed much like the group that came out the limousine just not as pricey looking. They could pass as anyone else that might be here for gambling at the casinos.

Claudia finally got a hold of herself first and whispered harshly, loud enough for everyone to hear in the group, "H.G. What the Frack?"

Everyone got out of their stupor by then and Helena replied back, "I don't know, darling" still in a bit of shock of seeing a replica of herself. Which they all knew could happen with an artifact, but the one that they know can do that is in the warehouse. "Harriet Tubman's thimble is in the warehouse, so it couldn't possibly be that."

"I agree, plus I did not see a thimble on any of her fingers." Myka said.

"Alright, whatever. Let's follow them and maybe we can see what they are up to and maybe figure out why she looked like H.G." Pete suggested.

"That sounds like the best plan we've got" Steve piped in.

"Alright let's go, but guys, try to act nonchalant. Okay?" Pete said before they started to walk in after the group of 7 that went in the hotel.

They all followed behind the suspicious group pretending that they were heading to their room. The shocker to that was the group of 7 were heading to the 4th floor. That made them even more cautious and started thinking there might be an artifact in the hotel. The high class looking group went into their suite while the warehouse agents stopped at their door. They decided to go inside to talk things through and come up with a plan; did they want to go in there all guns blazing or be stealthy.

They made a compromise and went with a slight of hand, just going to knock on the door and announce who they were and flash their badges and try to get down to the heart of the matter calmly. They headed for the suite next to theirs. Pete and Myka were in the front of the group to be the people that knock and ask to come in the others where on either side of the wall of the door they wanted to access. Myka knocked on the door they waited a moment before it opened.

* * *

The limousine pulled up at their destination of their hotel and all 7 of them got out. They were all chatting and laughing having a good time. The all just came back from hanging at the casinos. They all had a first big get together within a year, the last time they all were in the middle of a con and Stacie was a surprise to be had during that time frame. Danny got pulled into not long after and that was the first time everyone met everyone. Originally Danny and Stacie were in Mickey's crew, later on Danny and Stacie went to the States together as a team to do more grifting there. Emma and her brother Sean were rookies at the long con and were picked up by Albert and later Mickey, as a result they were in the new crew of Mickey's. They all got out the limo and were still talking and laughing as they headed up to their penthouse suite. Although they did not notice a group of five was following them they figured that group was heading to their rooms as well.

They all piled in to the penthouse suite and pulled out more drinks and some cards to play with. They were all having a good time till there was a knock on the door and everyone went silent. They were all silently asking each other if any of them were expecting company, which no one was. Mickey decided to get the door since he was the one that got the suite in the first place. He opened the door to two people, one a man with brown hair in a suit and a woman with dark brown hair in a nice black dress.

Both the woman and man flashed their badges. The woman said, "Secret Service. We are here on a case and would like to come in and ask you a few questions, if that is ok?"

Mickey wasn't sure what this was about and hoped this had nothing to do with Stacie and Danny. They were in the States for awhile and could have gotten into trouble, but if that were the case they probably would have told the group that they were. Then again they would not tell him why they went back to the States in the first place. He had not much of a choice; he could decline them and look like he is trying to hide something or he could let them in and see what they want. He went with the latter and invited them in.

He led the two agents to the living room were all the others were. He exchanged looks with the others. He looked at Stacie and Danny to see if they knew anything about this and they shook their heads 'no' ever so slightly.

"Now, what's this about?" Mickey asked.

"Sorry to impose like this but we are on a case and have questions regarding her." The female agent asked pointing to Stacie.

"Me?...What-why?" Stacie asked as she tried to think of a reason why they might want her. "What's this regarding exactly? Miss..." Stacie lead off not knowing the woman's name.

"Bering. Agent Bering and this is my partner Agent Lattimer. We are trying...this may sound crazy...we are trying to figure out why you look the way you do... " Bering asked thinking she might have just made the biggest fool of herself.

"I am sorry, what now?" Stacie questioned for clarification.

"Ahhh... you see you kind of look like someone we know, which is impossible, and we are trying to figure out why you guys look exactly alike." Agent Bering tried clarifying

"Which is why we want to know if you always well looked like...well you?" Agent Lattimer piped in.

"Yes I have always looked like this, I have done no alterations to myself." Stacie snapped out.

"We mean no disrespect miss..." Bering lead off not knowing the woman's name.

"Monroe." Stacie stated.

"Monroe." Agent Bering repeated. "We are just trying to figure this out."

"Wait a minute here...you said that you know someone that looked like Stacie here and that she looked exactly like her, like a twin or something, yeah?" questioned Danny as he just thought of the woman he saw at the airport with the group. "You guys were there at the airport...the all business-y people with the young girl around 19, right?"

Both agents looked shocked. "Yeah... how do you know that?" Lattimer asked.

"I was there with Stace. We just got off the plane and were heading out. Stace needed to use the bathroom and I-" Danny was explaining and was cut off by Bering.

"You were the man with all the suitcases we passed by on our way out of the terminal..." she stated out of remembering that detail that day.

"Yeah." Danny replied back.

"Oh, so she is part of the group you mentioned to me yesterday along with him." Stacie mentioned out loud to Danny pointing to agent Lattimer and then looked at the two agents in the room and asked, "Where is the rest of your group? If there are more with you, I assume they are agents as well?"

The two agents looked at each other and then the woman stated very calmly, "They are by the door outside waiting."

Mickey jumped in and stated what the two agents were intending to do if necessary, "You were going to ambush us if we decided to not cooperate or run."

"Yes." was all agent Bering said. She gave her partner a look and he went to the door and let the others in, but not before telling the others what was going on.

Lattimer came in first leading the remainder of group. Next coming into view was a man with blond hair in a suit. Not too far behind him was a girl around 19 with red hair and a purple streak in her hair. She was in a black dress much like agent Bering but had more of an edge to it, like a way tampered down punk style dress. Next came a woman that was in a red dress that had black hair and really dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She looked very much like Stacie; it was uncanny.

Everyone all settled in the room and the room remained silent for a long while before anyone spoke. The woman that looked just like Stacie spoke first.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, but I must ask you Miss Monroe if you know if you are related to H.G. Wells by chance?"

Stacie was very weird-ed out right now. She was looking at herself and listening to herself but it was not herself at all. She was another woman entirely but so unmistakably her. She looked like her and even sounded like her with a British accent like her. The only thing different she could conclude so far that wasn't like her was that she talked more proper than her. She took a moment to answer the other woman's question before she answered, "No I have know idea if I am. That has not really been at the top of my list to see who I might have been related to."

"That is understandable, darling" the other woman said.

"Ah, do you mind if I ask who you are? umm... and why you think I might be related to H.G Wells?" Stacie asked in hesitation.

"Not at all darling. My name is Helena Wells and I think we might be related because you and I are much alike. We look exactly the same and since everyone thinks my brother-" Helena stated and was cut of by a very loud cough.

Helena turned her head over to her group and noticed a lot of disapproving looks and some sympathetic ones.

Danny interrupted the silent conversation the group was having, "What? Why can't she tell us the reason she thinks they are related, eh?"

"She did tell you, just not the whole story on why and that is because it is confidential, only certain people can know who she really is." the girl that looks 19 said.

"And why is that exactly?" Danny asked.

"Because it is top secret." Agent Lattimer said.

"I get that but why? Is she a spy or something?" Danny shot back in irritation.

"No I am not a spy, but I am not of this...I am not from..." Helena tried explaining but could not find out how to say it with out lying. She gathered up her thoughts and came up with this "I was in a sense imprisoned for a long time by my consent. I wanted the world to be different than it was. A place of hope and evolution instead of a place that was blinded and torturing. I was rehabilitated, as it were, into this time and place and was reinstated into work as an agent as well."

"That sounds very...sad..." Danny said after a bit. He didn't really know what to say to that.

"Yes quite, it is very sad I suppose." Helena stated in a sad tone as she was holding on to her locket, which Stacie noticed along with a lot of her group.

"Right, back to the matter of hand. Helena are you sure she is related to you?" Bering asked gently.

"Yes Myka, about 98 present sure unless she is just one of those lucky few that look like you, but is not related to you. In this case though she looks too much like me to be one of those few so as it were I would say my money is on our being related." Helena answered back.

Myka looked over at the man with blond hair and he nodded his head and stated, "They aren't lying so far and we don't see any cause to say that they aren't the people they say they are."

Agent Bering then looked over to her partner Agent Lattimer and asked, "Pete?"

Pete looked at her and answered, "I got nothing."

"Phew," the young girl said in relief. "Glad that is settled. I was thinking we might have another artifact to find." She mentioned out loud.

Emma asked out loud before she could stop herself, "Artifact? As in something that maybe collectible and worth something, like an artwork or something?"

The 19 year old looking girl looked over to her and said "Well yes and no. It could be anything really. We were thinking you guys had one to look like H.G. over here." Myka gave her a look that said shut up when the red head looked over towards Helena. She just realized she just said too much and said, "Crap-ity, crap, crap, crap! sorry Myka. I wasn't thinking about that."

Sean asked, "Wasn't thinking about what?"

"The nickname she called Helena." Albert stated as he was intrigued even further than before.

"So, are you saying she is H.G. Wells...ummm-" Stacie asked the girl with red hair and was about to ask for the girl's name when she was interrupted by her.

"Claudia Donovan the next generation of the...'agency' that we work for," she said awkwardly because she almost made a slip.

"Right. Ok. Claudia so are you implying that Helena is H.G. Wells?" Stacie asked again.

"I, ahhhh..." She looked over to Myka and H.G. for help.

Helena and Myka were both having a silent battle between them and after a moment Helena said, "Yes I am. I am Helena G. Wells."

"How is that possible. H.G. Wells is a man and not just that, he is from the 1800's might I add." Mickey stated.

Helena answered, "Well, no and yes. H.G. Wells is from the 1800's but... you know what, screw the consequences, as I am already going to be in trouble as it is and so are you...guys," she pointed at her group. She paused near the end of her sentence trying to think of that term they all use to talk about a group.

Myka sighed and Lattimer was not so sure, but he had a bad feeling that this was going to bite them in the ass later if it got out that they told civilians about the real H.G. Wells. Claudia looked like she was with Helena and the man that was standing by Claudia that had been silent this whole time except to confirm if they might be lying or not seemed to be worried like Lattimer.

Myka looked at her group and said, "She might as well. We already gave them most of the info anyway but we leave the 'agency' out of the whole explanation, ok. We don't need to not have all our 'ones' be them." She looked at the other group and said, "No offense, but we really don't know you guys and we can only each tell one person our job and what that all entails." She looked back at her team and asked "Ok?" They all nodded. She looked back at the 7 they were going to tell and stressed, "We are not to talk about this to anyone so if we tell you guys, this does not leave this room. Is that understood? If it is not we can all pray we don't all get taken care of by the higher ups." All of them looked stunned but, complied with nervous nods.

"So are there more seats for us to sit in so that we can be comfortable while we tell you this very long story or do we have to stand the whole time, cause if we do I am so sitting on the floor." Claudia complained breaking the intense atmosphere. Everyone from her group chuckled at that and the same for a few from the other group of people.

Stacie smiled at the young girl and said, "We have more chairs in other rooms that we can bring in for all of you to sit.

Claudia was relieved at this and muttered a thank you.

"After this story of mine, I was wondering if you could tell me about yourselves and what you guys do for a living? You know about what we do for the most part by Claudia's little rant and who I am. Is that an accord as it were?"

Stacie looked at Mickey then Danny to Albert and then the two siblings that were there and Danny's replacements at one point. They all nodded their heads for permission in revealing what they do since for the most part the agents were being straight forward with them and seemed like they could be trusted enough. They felt the same about them.

Ash, Sean, Emma, Mickey and Danny went to get chairs for their guests. Danny didn't want to leave Stacie but got a nod from her to say she would be fine.

"Yes we have an accord as you put it," Stacie chucked a bit.

"Right-y ho then," Helena said with a smile.

Myka laughed out loud and shook her head. Helena and Stacie looked at her in question. Myka gathered herself and chuckled out with amusement "You have an issue with common interest Miss Wells."

Helena and Stacie were really confused and they both said, "What does that mean?" at the same time.

Myka laughed harder now but got most of it under control enough to say something. "Bering and Wells will have to change to Monroe and Wells or Wells and Monroe. Maybe even have all three 'The Monroe, Bering and Wells'." she said laughing referring that they all would make a very good team. Helena and Stacie were much alike from what Myka could gather, just as much if not more so than herself and Helena.

Helena took a minute to get what Myka was referring to and laughed herself. "Yes there might be an issue with common interest indeed." Stacie looked confused still and Helena explained with a smile, "She is referring that we would make a great team out in the field based on her observation of you and me and how much we are alike, darling."

Just then Ash, Sean, Emma, Mickey and Danny brought back chairs and set them close to their group of seats. Everyone got settled in for the long story that was Helena G. Wells.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know someone

**Chapter 3: Getting to know someone**

**Hotel Hermitage, 4th floor Penthouse Suite**

Helena told everyone her story from the time she was inventing things and her brother getting her fame to her daughters death and her imprisonment. She then told them that she was released by an agent that went mad and rouge. He wanted to end the world just as much as her if not more so because, much like herself, thought the world was unfair and unjust. He wanted things to restart just like her, though at the time of her rehabilitation she wanted to see the world and how it was changed; she did not want to end the world yet. The agent that went mad was named James and he helped her get into a vault that kept her personal effects. Helena told everyone how she met Myka and Pete for the first time. She then revealed how she and James went about getting into the vault. Helena then described sadly how she killed him after she got back out and was going to reveal her plans that she has not decided to act on yet. She told the group how she met Myka again and a first time meeting with Claudia on another case. She told them another one that involved their boss, Pete and Myka and how she helped them out and after that got reinstated by the help of Myka's report. She went on and on with their adventures and of course leaving out big details on stuff that concerned the warehouse.

Everyone was quiet during this every intriguing story when Helena was done and up to present date there was silence. Everyone was taking in the story.

Stacie was the first to speak, "Ok let me get this straight you are saying you are The H.G. Wells and that your brother, Charles, was the man that was believed to be H.G Wells in order for you to get published."

"Yes that is correct, darling" Helena replied back calmly.

"You really expect us to believe that do, ya? I mean you would have to have a time machine or at least been in some suspended animation state where you could be preserved for 150 years give or take, which was impossible during that time." Ash said in disbelief.

"Well actually I built a time machine, but it is not a vehicle like in my novel. It works on your consciousness and lets you inhabit a person from other time. Actually, Pete and Myka used it once in a retrieving an artifact that was lost in time as it were. You can't change the past, I should know, I tried it too many times to count." H.G. rambled and then stopped and paused for a minute and said, "As for me being here in the present, it is a secret way in which they incarcerated me so that I have not aged a day since when I was first imprisoned."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but what's this got to do with Stace?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Well all I was thinking was that we are related and since my daughter was... murdered... and I was imprisoned..." Helena got out and took a pause holding her locket. She took a breath and continued. "That only left my brother to have further offspring so she more than likely is from his lineage somewhere down the line. I don't know if she is a direct descendent or one of the side branches."

"Ah, well that doesn't seem to be all that hard to understand." Danny said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and Stacie looked at him sideways and said, "Not that hard to understand...not that hard! Haven't you been listening Danny; this woman is 150 years old and looks about just as old as you and I and it is not that hard to understand." Stacie said very emotionally. Everything was happening too fast for her. She was talking to one of her ancestors from the 1800's and Danny was acting like its all normal.

"Sorry Stace, I was just saying that the related tree thing made sense is all. I didn't mean to make you all upset. Just trying to grasp all this as much as you are, darling." Danny apologized.

Stacie looked at him and she nodded her head and muttered an apology to him.

"I know this is hard for you guys to grasp. It took us a bit to get used to it too," Myka said softly. "I was ordered to the 'agency' along with Pete when we were part of the President's detail at the time. I was not happy being there at first. It felt like a demotion though Pete thought it was cool at the time and still does." Myka said with a smile. "I thought I was too good to be wasted there and then later I came to find by the end of my first case that I liked it there. There was always excitement and well, just endless wonder. Meeting Helena for the first time was rather a shock I must say." She said with a laugh. "I had to process the information that my favorite author was in fact a woman. Though when she had my partner at gunpoint with a Tesla, I had to trick her with my ringtone." She laughed harder now thinking back. "Miss Wells and I are forever to meet at gunpoint."

Helena smiled at that little story Myka shared as reassurance. She just learned now how Myka first took the job and shared the moment they first met. At the time it was rather not funny but now that it was further in the past, it was. Myka even shared the phrase that Helena mentioned to her. That in itself made Helena smile at how they always seem to indeed meet at gunpoint.

There was silence in the room after that. Everyone was still trying to get their heads around the fact the H.G Wells was in fact a woman and secondly here in the present.

"Ok, say that I believe that you are who you say you are, were does that put us." Stacie asked.

''Well, I was hoping for friends, but if you would like me to not come back after this, that is fine too. I have a place and a family...just when this happened I thought I might...I don't know." Helena carried off.

Stacie looked at her a long time, "You wanted something that can never be given, you wanted your daughter back, I remind you of her and yourself. You imagine me as your daughter grown up and how she would be. Is that right? You do not understand why you feel that way but you do." she stated out of observation.

Helena looked at the floor and held onto her locket when this was being said. She slowly nodded her head for confirmation that Stacie was right.

"It's alright. I just wanted to be certain. I would be grateful to be a friend of yours and maybe get to know you better. I still have that accord with you to fulfill, so you can't just up and leave." Stacie said with a smile.

Helena looked up at Stacie and looked her in the eye for a minute. She then complied and nodded her head and muttered a thank you. Stacie just smiled wider at her and nodded back and replied back, "You're welcome."

Danny broke the mood between the two and said, "Alright now that is settled how about we get better acquainted with the lovely agents, eh."

"Danny do behave. You are not getting better acquainted with anyone here you understand." Stacie said with a laugh.

"Says the bird that is related to 'The H.G. Wells'" Danny shot back with a smirk making quotation makes with his hands. "If you can get better acquainted with her then I can get better acquainted with the two lovelies over here," he said pointing to Myka and Claudia.

Myka and Claudia looked at each other with weird looks then back at Danny not knowing if they should be flattered or worried.

''Yes, you can if you behave Danny Boy." Stacie teased Danny while smiling.

Emma and Mickey observed the two and it seemed like they were teasing one another in more ways then one, but Mickey was not going to give in and say they were dating. No, there had to be hard evidence to say that. Danny and Stacie always did this type of thing when they were in his crew. Emma looked over at Mickey with a look that said 'Told you so.' Mickey shook his head at her saying he was not convinced.

Pete wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to know them better. He was still suspicious of them, so he observed them even though that's normally not his thing, its Myka's, but Myka is out of it a bit so he might as well try to pay attention or things could go bad. So he observed all 7 of them and wanted to know A. why they were here and B.

looked high class when non of them acted like that at all. He cleared his throat and waited a moment till he had everyone's attention. "Alight now, we kept our end of the bargain now you do yours. I want to know why you are here and why you guys dress high class if you are not."

"How do you know if we are high class or not. For all you know, we could be," Sean said.

Pete looked over to the guy that looked like he was in his 20's and replied back, "I know cause I had to deal with a lot of them in the secret service. They talk all proper and quite a few only care about their finances and getting richer. You guys seem to be all about each other and you seem to play cards a lot and drink. My best guess is that you guys are professional gamblers."

"Well that is half right Agent Lattimer." Albert announced "I am the only professional gambler here," he chuckled.

Claudia looked over to the old man and asked, "Then what do you guys all do then exactly."

Mickey replied to that question before anyone could say it, "We are grifters."

"What's a grifter?" asked Claudia.

Myka answered before Mickey could reply back, "They are con artists" she said in a tone that was not trusting.

"We aren't going to con you, nor do we plan to Agent Bering." Stacie said reassuringly. "We have an agreement with you and we honor that. We are not your typical run of the mill con artists that get caught. We have a code; we only con people that deserve it or that can afford it. We try to not con innocent people."

Myka was unsure of the situation but nodded.

"Ok, but you never answered my first question; why are you guys here?" Pete asked once again.

"We are here because of Mickey and his scheming" Stacie accused and smiled innocently at Mickey.

"Hey! I was only getting you guys together for old times sake." Mickey said in defense.

"Yeah, you could just call like a normal person you know. Ash and Albe call, even Sean and Emma call. Or is it because you are to distracted to call?" Stacie teased.

"Oh, and what exactly are you implying Stace" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling you know exactly what I mean." Stacie said with a teasing smile.

There was a sound of a clearing throat once again in the living room of the penthouse suite. "I get that you guys have fun teasing each other, but could you guys please try to stay focused. I would like to know who everyone is first and then can someone explain how all of you know each other. I always thought con artists worked smaller so that you wouldn't notice them."

"Right, well I will start off; I am Stacie Monroe" Stacie said

Next to her was Danny, "The name is Danny Blue"

Then came the guy named Mickey, "Michael Stone or known as Mickey Bricks"

"Ash Morgan also known as Three Socks or Three Socks Morgan," came the man that was in his 40's or 50's.

The old man was next, "Albert Stroller nice to make you acquaintance."

"The name's Emma Kennedy." the woman with blond hair said next.

Last was the man around his 20's that had brown hair, "Sean Kennedy, Emma is my sister."

"Ok, now that is settled. You wanted to know how we all know each other correct?" Stacie asked.

Before anyone could respond to her, Danny an Sean interrupted, "Hold on, we don't know your name mate." Danny said and Sean with Danny and said "Yeah, we don't."

"Oh, right. I'm Agent Steve Jinks ATF," Steve replied.

"You guys aren't all secret service?" Mickey asked.

Claudia cut in and replied, "No we aren't. Actually only Pete and Myka are. H.G. has a badge that says she is, but she was never with them. I am not a true agent of the government besides our 'agency' so I have no training in that sort of thing besides what Myka has taught me under her as a junior agent 'once upon a time.' I am just a super genius that hacked their way into the 'agency' and kinda stole Artie, our boss to help me bring back my brother that was trapped in an inter-dimension and I am rambling again. Shutting up now."

Steve smiled at her and patted her on the arm to let her know that it's fine. Stacie was looking at Claudia and was smiling at her too. She knew the kid was nervous for some reason and didn't know why.

Stacie just jumped right back on track to answer Agent Jinks's question. "Right, back to answering your previous question. We all know each other in different times." Stacie took a pause to figure out where to start. "Let's see here, Albert picked up Mickey when he was a kid. Mickey learned off him. Ash came in sometime later when they were looking for a fixer. Mickey and Ash became good friends and now work the con together. I came in later on with my ex-husband though at the time he was my boyfriend only. I was learning off him and later met Mickey on some con. We became good friends and he helped me out when my ex-husband ran out on me with my life savings and everything."

Danny looked at Stacie to make sure she was alright; he knows that topic bugs her. He noticed that she was just trying to get through that part as to not dwell on it. He moved his hand to one of hers and made small circles on the back of her hand as to help calm her. She smiled at him and continued with her explanation.

"Danny came in a couple years later. He was looking for someone to give him a leg up to do the long con. He was the best of the short con at the time, though I must admit there probably hasn't been anyone better than him in the short con before or since. Emma and Sean were picked up by Albert some time after me and Danny were in the States doing cons together. Albert conned Mickey, Ash, Emma and Sean against each other as marks. Mickey and Ash against Emma and Sean. That is how Emma and Sean got picked up by Mickey and they were in his new crew and learning off Ash and Mickey. A couple years later Mickey's new crew and I ran into each other on a con. We both picked the same mark." Stacie laughed remembering "Mickey's and Ash's faces were a picture. I helped them out with the con and eventually pulled Danny in it to save their asses." Stacie said with a smile. "That is pretty much the short Cliff's version on how we all met."

"That sounds horrible and exciting at the same time." Claudia mentioned out loud. "I almost wish I could see you guys in action, though I know that will never fly."

"That's for damn sure" came Myka's voice. She had a stern look on her as she was looking at Claudia that read 'Don't even think about it.'

Stacie laughed at that. She wished that she had someone like Myka during that age; maybe she wouldn't have gotten all caught up in this life. Not that she doesn't like it, but maybe she would have chosen at least a better husband or at the very least someone to tell her that it was a bad mix. Even just for her to have someone that wanted to be there like what she has now with her family of grifters.

"I'll tell you what. We can show you some light handed tricks in exchange for what you can do on a computer, though you might have to dumb it down for some of us. The only one that might get all the terms you use is Ash; we all know a little something for what we would need to, to do our job." Stacie said with a tender, playful smile.

"That sounds cool, as long as I don't get swindled" Claudia said with a smile.

Claudia looked over to Myka for permission. Myka looked worried and didn't know what to say.

H.G. answered for Myka instead, "That will be fine as long as there is no foul play and I must say that I and everyone here can tell if you do."

Stacie nodded and replied, "There won't be, I can promise you that, well, from me anyway." Stacie looked over to Albert and said "Albe you won't be cheating this young lady will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear." He said as innocently as possible like he never cheated anyone.

"Oh, you won't cheat her, but you can cheat us." Danny said in disbelief. "Why is she any different then us, huh Albert?"

"She is a lady and a guest, my dear boy." Albert said like it was no big deal.

"Heh," was all that came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh, do stop sulking Danny boy or you will not have the pleasure of being more acquainted with dear Claudia," Stacie said in a baby tone voice to him while pinching his cheeks and laughing at him.

Danny swatted her hands away, "Yeah, yeah and I was not sulking. I was just stating an observation," he said in denial.

"You guys cheat each other...I thought you guys were, you know...solid" Claudia asked out of disbelief.

"Well my dear, the best con of all is to con another grifter that should know better," Albert explained.

"And it is done in all good fun anyway." Mickey said explaining what they did it for in the first place. "We make bets and con each other in a friendly manner. We only take maybe 50 or 60 Quid off each other in good fun."

"Ahhh...I see," was all Claudia said.

"So you ready to amazed by the Great Danny Blue" Danny said with excitement.

Stacie just laughed at his antics while the others in her group all shook their heads. Everyone got together at the table and each one of the hustlers showed the warehouse agents a few tricks for a while and had fun hanging out with one another. The hustle group eventually played a little more serious with this group after they explained what they do. They had a hard time playing with Pete and Steve. Pete had the ability of vibes, which meant he had a feeling on which card was the right one while playing Three Card Monty. Steve could tell if anyone of them were lying. Myka and H.G. were hard to hustle as well they were rather smart and paid attention to close detail. Claudia was maybe the easiest out of the group, but she was very smart and learned rather quickly.

"If you guys were like us we might actually team up on and off, you know. It would be fun and more birds to be around is a bonus." Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be sick, man." Claudia excitedly said. "It would be even cooler if you guys worked with us. I can imagine all the fun we could have, though Artie might die before his time with you guys." she laughed out.

"Oh yeah, specially since he already has a hard time with you and H.G. You guys cause the most trouble." said Pete.

"Says the guy that doesn't know how to not touch things and causes problems for his partners." Claudia shot back with a victory smirk.

"You know she does have a point." Steve said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." was all Pete was going to say to that. He didn't care to continue with the current conversation.

"So, what can you do on a computer." Ash asked Claudia after sometime of silence in the room.

"Well quite a few things actually, if you like I can demonstrate for you." Claudia replied back as tamed as she could. She was really excited to show them what she could do.

"Yeah that would be nice" was all Ash said to that. He wanted to see what the kid has got. If she is as good as she was saying, that would mean that she could be even better then him.

Claudia showed them what she was capable of. All of them were impressed, even her coworkers although they have seen her in action before.

Eventually, they all called it a night and headed to their rightful rooms and they said they will meet up some time tomorrow. Myka and H.G. mentioned that they could help them figure out what they were looking for since they gambled a lot more than they do and played at the casinos. The hustlers said that they were interested and were willing to help and would meet them tomorrow so that they could have a meeting.


	4. Chapter 4: Quid Pro Quo Anyone?

**AN: **Hi, this chapter I had written a while ago and never gotten around to posting. I have started the next chapter, but I have no time to finish it yet. I am pretty busy with school...so when ever I have time to get back into the swing of things with this story I will post. I appreciate the follows and everyone that has read this story. If you like to review that is always welcome as well. Hope you like this story so far, and thanks for reading

Akuma ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quid Pro Quo Anyone? **

**Hotel Hermitage, 4th floor Penthouse Suite**

The warehouse agents got up and got ready first thing. They went over to their next door neighbors as it were, to the penthouse suite to get the meeting going. They would hold it in their suite, but it is much too small to fit 12 people in it. Both groups decided on having it back at the penthouse suite for the extra room and agreed to meet first thing in the morning to discuss what the warehouse agents want help with.

The warehouse agents knocked on the door to the penthouse suite and waited for someone to get the door. The door opened and revealed an irritated Danny. He was looking like he didn't sleep all that much or maybe he was just not a morning person. Whatever the case, he was looking like a mess. He stepped aside and let them in.

"Danny thank you for getting the door. It was very nice of you and I will repay you back later, promise." came Stacie's voice as she was coming into view. She walked over to them and greeted them and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Should I get everyone together then?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Danny." Stacie thanked him with a smile and led everyone else to the living room.

They all sat and waited and Stacie offered if they would like anything to drink or eat while they waited. They made small talk in the mean time.

"So, Stacie... is Danny... are you two, well together?" asked Pete. He was hoping to maybe get a second chance with a hot woman after his strike out with Helena. He got tricked by H.G. when they first met.

"Maybe. Why would you like to know Pete?" Stacie replied and asked in a fun teasing way.

"No reason just throwing out what I was observing from yesterday and today with the kiss and everything..." Pete denied and stated what he suspected was going on. He was a bit disappointed to learn she didn't deny what he asked meaning that more than likely he had no chance with her.

Just then Danny walked in looking better as apposed to his earlier state and announced that everyone would be meeting in here in a few minutes. Mickey was not far behind him and they both sat down with the others waiting for the rest to meet them. They continued with small talk but dropped the subject that Pete brought up.

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room ready to start the meeting.

"So what's this about exactly" Mickey wanted to know.

"Well, we are here on a mission, which is to snag, bag and tag the artifacts we find that is causing a muck in the certain area that we got as a ping" replied Claudia as she was typing on her computer and turned it around to show them the radius in which the artifact could be with in.

"Ok, so basically this artifact could be in any casino around the area of Monty Carlo, correct" Asked Emma

"Well yes, that is why we were doing recon yesterday to narrow down where it could be." Steve replied back.

"Alright, so have you guys narrowed it down?" Mickey asked

"No, not really," Claudia conformed pointing to her map on her computer. "We didn't see anything out of the ordinary yet, so all of this is still fair game."

"Do you have any idea what it is or what we might be looking for." Ash asked hoping that they might at least be able to know that much.

"Unfortunately no we don't." was all Myka said with a sigh.

"Could you maybe guess what it could be then?" asked Danny hoping to have something to go on.

"Well, not really. It could be anything, ummm...the last one that we had at a casino back in the U.S. was a poker chip." Pete added.

"Really, well that doesn't leave much to go on." said Stacie. "Do you know what it does at least?"

"Yes, actually. We know that people become abscess with gambling and never stop. They will keep going till they are cleaned out and find more money to keep playing." Helena replied back.

"Well that sounds like that could be very dangerous. The people that get infected seem to be desperate to keep playing and desperation can get very out of control to the point were they might crack." Albert said as he took in the situation.

"Yes, that is why we are around to stop things like these from being used to harm or against people." Myka stated.

"We will help, but it seems we will have to do a bit more recon to know at least an exact location." Mickey stated.

"Thank you very much for this favor." Myka stated.

"Hold on a minute, what do we get out of this darling?" Danny asked Myka "I get we are helping you and the greater good blad-edy bla thingy meh-jiggy, but I don't see where we benefit from this."

Myka wasn't sure how to answer that. She open and closed her mouth a couple of times. She looked at her partners for ideas.

Helena saved her and stated, "Well, we need to find the artifact, so that would mean not only watching, but playing. We have a budget Mr. Blue. We can spend so much on this trip that was given for use. I do not intend to use my personal money at all either, therefore it is a quid pro quo we are looking at. You get to gamble by any means you like and make a profit while we do surveillance and also get you out of trouble if necessary." Myka was rather grateful for Helena's quick thinking. "Does that sound good to you Mr. Blue?" H.G. questioned.

"No problem at all, darling. Was just wondering what playing field I was working on, and it's limitations." Danny said with a smirk.

"So we are in an agreement then?" Mickey asked already thinking that they would somehow make a profit out of this as payment.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

* * *

The warehouse agents once again went to do recon, but this time they had help. Everyone was hoping that they could narrow down the search, so everyone split up once again but this time each agent had at least one grifter.

The grifters played the tables while the warehouse agents looked for suspicious people. The hustlers were using the money that the warehouse crew had as their start to make a bigger profit as a keeper and to keep playing the tables. They did this until all the con artists played all the tables in the casinos that they split up in. None of them came back to the hotel with any thing suspicious or worth looking into. So they all concluded that the artifact was more than likely at the main casino, Monte Carlo Casino, which was not going to be easy to get into as it is the busiest. It was also the largest one there with many rooms and places where the artifact could be. The good thing was that they at least narrowed down the possibility to one area in Monty Carlo.

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the penthouse suite, once again, and going over what they would do next after they went over their intel.

"Ok, now that we narrowed it down, so what do we do next?" Emma asked.

"Well we still don't know what it could be with no suspects so the angle we played it at is are fastest way of finding it." Steve answered.

"Well don't you guys have the people that were infected listed? Couldn't you guys hack into the cameras and figure out where all of them have been before they went and became obsessed players?" Sean asked.

"I could, yes, but that would take time that we don't really have and Artie is already trying to do that. We still have to know where they all were or what they were playing when that happened so, we were all here to better our chances of finding it." Claudia explained.

"Oh." was all Sean could think to say to that.

"This would be so much easier if there was a person involved. We could lure them out then like we normally do." Stacie said.

"Well, easy doesn't normally come with this job." Myka chuckled.

"I am starting to see that." Stacie commented back.

"Ok, say that we do find the object though, how do we stop it? I assume you guys know how to do that?" Mickey asked.

"We do, we simply neutralize it." Helena said with a smile.

"Right, well that helps." Mickey said sarcastically in frustration.

"Chill man, all she means to say is that we got that covered. We can neutralize the object with this kind of purple goo, ok." Claudia said in passing to attempt to calm down the older man.

"Purple goo? Purple goo is going to neutralize an object that can manipulate a person?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Pete told him.

"Right, ok..." was all Danny could say to that.

"I am curious to know what we could do if we get infected by this artifact. I know you said you have it covered, but we are playing the tables for you...let's say it is something at one of them and we get infected. What are we to do then?" Albert asked.

"Right, that's a fair question. Ummm...well you would be infected and the artifact will manipulate you. So..." Myka was explaining and was interrupted by one of her team members.

"What Myka is trying to say is that you can do nothing to prevent it unfortunately, but as I promised in our agreement that we would bail you out of trouble. Unfortunately the only way to stop the infection from the artifact is to neutralize it or in some desperate cases break it. There are some cases in which you can outsmart it, but this is not that type of artifact unfortunately." Helena said honestly.

"Oh, and we didn't have the right to know this before we agreed to help you guys?" an angry Sean said.

"I am sorry; I was just trying not to get in further trouble. I am not everyone's big fan when it comes to...what's that phrase Myka used...ah yes, the higher ups." Helena apologized and tried to explain. "I have gotten in more trouble and I am in enough trouble as is right now of involving citizens in this mission. Not to mention if word got out that I have unmasked who I am. I am sorry for leaving out information. I did not mean to upset you I, we planned on protecting you all, just with out telling you what could happen."

"It's alright. I understand why you did it," Stacie said with a smile. "Mickey does that sometimes, most of the time to either protect us or he does it for fun. Point is that we eventually learn that we work better as a team if we all know what is going on."

"Yes, I see your point. I suppose I forget that we have such a privilege sometimes in doing so." Helena said with a small smile.

"Ok, so we know that we are at the front lines and that you guys are to watch us as well as suspicious people. Let's say that one of us is infected, would you know what the artifact was then?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we should unless there are quite a few variables that will make it a bit harder." Myka said.

"What do you mean variables, exactly?" Ash asked.

"Other things that could be the artifact. We had a few cases in which we thought one thing was the artifact when there was a different thing and sometimes there were two artifacts in one place." Claudia answered.

"So basically we are screwed." Emma said.

"Well not necessarily. We are the best the 'agency' has to offer and we have been doing this for awhile. We can make sure to get the artifact before anything goes all to hell to any of you." Pete stated.

"We also have all different talents that the 'agency' took notice of when hiring us. I can tell if anyone in lying, Pete gets these vibes, Claudia is a great computer wiz and a fast thinker. Myka and H.G. pay attention to small details and know their literature." Steve mentioned.

"Not to mention Myka's photographic memory that sometimes saves me from getting lost in the maze that is our work." Pete said with a smile. "So you guys are going to have to trust us to do our jobs." Pete said to the con artists in the room.

There was silence in the room for a minute or two. Everyone was contemplating what was said so far and how they wanted to go about this agreement.

Danny was the first to break the silence. "I like you guys, I just...worry is all. I am the one that is normally ok, so go with the flow, hang on to our seats type of guy, but I have never come across something like this...magic-y, crazy...stuff before. I don't want to go head first into something I know absolutely nothing about. I have done that type of thing before and I tell you it is not a pretty result at the end."

"Danny's worried, so now I know then that I should definitely be." Mickey said.

"You don't have to be I assure you. Even if your infected we will help you and your mates out along with dealing with the artifact. I can not guaranty your safety, but I will guaranty your survival. Nothing will happen to you on are watch that will not be reversible." Helena tried to convince.

"Alright we will make a leap of faith with you as you have done us." Mickey stated.

There was silence once more in the room. There was a throat clearing. "Well if that is all, I think I will be going. Had a long day and all." Pete said.

"Yes, it was a long day, wasn't it. Just one more thing before you all go, when are we going for this artifact? Are we meeting here and doing it tomorrow...?" Stacie asked.

"We won't be going tomorrow, but we will be meeting here and we will all be doing recon on and off at the casino tomorrow. We don't want to walk into anything that will be too big. We could possibly narrow down the place if Pete gets a vibe or if we see something out of place. Is that alright?" Myka asked.

"Yes, it sounds like a good plan. We will meet here as usual and we will discuss this further. Have a good night and thank you for unveiling what we were getting into. It is much easier to plan for, or at least attempt to." Mickey said gratefully.

"You are welcome and you all have a good night as well." H.G. said.

Everyone from the warehouse got up and said there good nights and left to their suite. the hustle team didn't know what to do with themselves and eventually they all scattered to varies parts of the penthouse.

* * *

Danny and Stacie went to one of the terraces with two glasses of wine. It was a nice night, not very cool or humid out. It was rather comfortable and had a beautiful view of the sea. Stacie was looking out at the landscape of the city and the scenic view. She was in her own thoughts when Danny brought her back to reality.

"Are you sure you are ok with the whole H.G. thing...I mean I know you said you were last night, but I wanted to make sure. I-I know you don't like showing your vulnerability to the table, but Stacie if there is anything-anything at all I will be here. I just wanted to make that clear." Danny said looking out at the scenery in front of them. He did not want to risk making Stacie more uncomfortable than she must be.

"I am alright Danny, really." Stacie said looking at Danny now. "I know it was-is a shock to hear that your ancestor is H.G Wells and well, is a women for starters and then... " She lead off and took a pause for a minute. "The overall shock is to be talking to her. I-I like Helena alright. She seems to be a very brilliant person with her heart in the right place."

"Why am I sensing a but in there?" Danny asked in concern.

"Because there is. I find myself wondering...if...if I am myself to her or her daughter sometimes. She seems to want to protect me and all of you without telling us. I mean I get the other reasons she said and she seemed to be genuine when she said it, but there was something more there like she didn't want me in danger and that she would save me at any cost. I worry about that. I know who I am, but how can anyone that barely knows you want to protect you without thought or reason?" she wondered.

"She may see her daughter in you, but I think she feels guilty for endangering us in the first place, darling. She revealed who she was when she was not supposed to and now that we are helping them bag this magic thing-meh-jiggy she feels like she just waltzed in and messed up all our lives. She just wants you to carry on with life and be happy. Or at least that is what I get when I am study her when you are in the room together." he said back reassuringly.

"I suppose, but it doesn't answer my other worry...will she see me as me or will I be a dead person to her; someone that I can never be?" Stacie asked in worry and frustration.

"I think she does see you as you, just she sees herself and a lot of her daughter in you. She seems to want to get to know you but, is afraid that if she does, you won't want to be around her any more. I am not sure why that is, but I think she is afraid just like you, if not more so." Danny stressed wanting to make Stacie see what everyone else more than likely saw too.

"You are probably right, but I am just afraid that I won't match up to her expectations. I mean what if I am not what she was picturing when she first saw me. What if I am not good enough for her. I am a grifter Danny. She is an agent with the United States government. I-I..."

"Shhhh-shhh." Danny put his finger to her lips. When she quieted, he moved his finger to her cheek and started to gently rub it. "It's alright darling. You are perfect Stace, ok. From what she has told us about her past, she was not all rainbows and sunshine either. She has bigger mistakes to live with then you. If anything, she will understand. Stop worrying about not being good enough ok, you are perfect the way you are. You are smart, intelligent and sexy." Danny said with a smile putting his forehead to hers.

Stacie cracked a smile by the end of Danny's speech. "Danny, smart and intelligent mean the same thing." she laughed out.

"Yeah maybe, but in the way of grifting it ain't" Danny said with a wider smile "And out of all I said that was all you heard. I was being all mushy for you, you know and that is all you heard." Danny said in his most disappointed voice and expression, but could not quite master it.

"Oh, I heard everything, even the part where you called me perfect and sexy." Stacie chuckled. "So you think I am sexy do you?" she teased.

"Well, yeah. After all, earlier today we were having fun snogging and we were getting to the best part when people came to knock on the door. I do believe you said that you would make up for it later. Soooo-" Danny teased back.

"Sooo-What?" Stacie pretended as if she had no idea what he was referring to. "I don't know if I remember that, Danny Boy." she chucked out his nickname.

"Oh, you will. I will make you." was all Danny said before he kissed her. It was to be a short one, but ended up being much more then intended. The kiss became deeper and they forgot that they wanted to hide their relationship from the others. They forgot that the game was to make Mickey go mad not knowing what was going on between them.

* * *

Mickey and Emma were on the other balcony enjoying each other's company. They talked about this and that. Eventually, Stacie and Danny's relationship came up and Emma thought it might be a good time to go see what they were up to in order to prove to her boyfriend that they were in fact dating. Then she could just take that 50 P off Mickey's hands.

They went to go look for them to see what they were up to. They found them on the other balcony of the penthouse. They were talking in hushed tones and they could not make out what they were saying. A few minutes later, Danny was quieting Stacie and stroking her check with his finger. Emma looked over at Mickey and saw that he was looking at them in disbelief. Emma tapped him and made a motion with her hand that signified to pay up.

Mickey shook his head and pointed to them and whispered, "Not until there is hard evidence."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back at the other two on the terrace. They seemed to be in a better mood and then the next minute they were kissing. Emma looked back at Mickey and whispered in victory, "Need any more evidence there Mickey?" she chuckled quietly after that when he gave her a look that said shut up and pulled out 50 quid out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Mickey walked off in a bit of a daze and aggravation. He was shocked that Danny actually got Stacie to date him and aggravated that he lost 50 P to Emma. He was the one that was to be the smartest and could plan for anything, but this was very unexpected. He wondered if he was losing his touch.


End file.
